Mega Man
Mega Man is the main hero of the series of the same name. He is a robot who fights for peace between humanity and robots. He previously fought Astro Boy in the 55th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man VS Astro Boy. He also fought Samus Aran in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Astro Boy vs. Mega Man (Fanon Version, Complete) *Mega Man vs. Beck *Mega Man vs The Blue Beetle *Mega Man vs Bomberman *Mega Man vs Claus (Complete) *E-123 Omega vs Mega Man (Complete) *Mega Man vs Emerl *Mega Man VS Fulgore *Hiro Hamada vs Mega Man *Iron Man vs Mega Man *Mega Man vs Kirby (Complete) *Leonardo vs Mega Man (Complete) *Mega Man vs Lex Luthor *Mario vs Mega Man (Complete) *Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic (Complete) *Mega Man vs Optimus Prime (Complete) *Mega Man vs Pulse Man (Complete) *Quote vs. Mega Man *Mega Man vs. Robotboy *Mega Man VS Rotom *Mega Man VS Ryu *Samus Aran vs Mega Man *Sanford Vs Megaman *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man (Complete, two versions) *Mega Man vs Terrarian * Ultron vs Mega Man * Zizou Olympia vs Mega Man * Megaman VS Dr. Eggman * Megaman vs Kirby * Megaman vs Cyborg * Megaman VS Silver * Kirby vs Megaman * Mega Man & Beat VS Ash Ketchum & Pikachu Mega Man vs Mega Man * Megaman (Rock) Vs Megaman X (Complete) With Mega Man Verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse * Mega Man-Verse vs. Touhou-Verse Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Robot Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man (Complete) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Battle Royale (Complete) * Underdog Battle Royale (As BBA Mega Man) * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Complete) * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Capcom Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Megaman Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale With Proto Man * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man With Roll * Android 17 & 18 vs Mega Man & Roll Possible Opponents *Vectorman (Vectorman) History One of the first "Robot Masters" (Industrial humanoid robots designed to partake in and oversee the work of other machines in various industries and professions not suited for humans) created by master roboticist Dr. Thomas Light in the year 20XX, Rock Light was an android designed to be the ideal lab assistant- able to effectively duplicate the use of tools and equipment by watching people use them. Alongside his "sister" robot Roll, he lived a peaceful existence as both Dr. Light's assistant and surrogate son. This was until Dr. Light's long-time colleague Dr. Albert Wily, jealous of Light's greater success and furious at continuously being overshadowed by him in spite of his own achievements, stole and reprogrammed most of their Robot Masters and other industrial robots, constructed a huge robot factory in the Pacific, and set about taking over the World. After realizing what had happened to his brothers- and having a strong sense of justice- Rock appealed to Dr. Light, volunteering to be modified into a combat robot in order to put an end to Wily's evil ambitions. With that, he was rebuilt into a super fighting robot called Mega Man- who would not only be there to protect the world from Dr. Wily and various other villains (Including his rivals Bass & Treble), but serve to support and protect mankind's existence and peaceful coexistence with robots within society. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Rock * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue * The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes * His soccer skills would surprise you Variable Weapon System Abilities *Physical Projectiles ** Metal Blades ** Rolling Cutter ** Quick Boomerang ** Leaf Shield ** Mega Ball ** Spread Drill * Explosives ** Crash Bomber ** Dive Missile ** Magnet Missile ** Commando Bomb ** Bubble Bomb * Various elemental weapons ** Atomic Fire ** Ice Slasher ** Thunder Beam ** Tornado Blow ** Bubble Lead * Mirror Buster reflects energy * Black Hole Bomb pulls in enemies * Time Stopper Feats * Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands * Functions as easily on Jupiter (25G) as he does on Earth (9.8G) * Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero * Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times * Defeated his future self twice Trivia Gallery Tumblr mgbm0e2w2w1s2qcmto1 500.png|Super Adapter Images af=rg-tpk3rwd.jpg|Mega Man in Mega Man Powered Up Argkthopnyewsite vector-10786.jpg|Sprite used in Death Battle Megaman_derp_1754708.jpg|Derp jofwegrit4wlnjerskdf.jpg|Mega Man with The Mega Legends =a-ogpbj.jpg|Mega Man's smash teaser image Main-1457487276.png|Mega Man as he appears in Super Smash Bros Wii U WiiU_SmashBros_scrnNew02_02_E3.jpg|Mega Man and Rush MM5-GyroAttack-Art1.jpg|Gyro Attack 1bcAQFo.jpg|Leaf Shield MM1-FireStorm-Art.jpg|Fire Mega Man MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|The Hard Knuckle MMV-DeepDigger-Art.jpg|Deep Digger MM4-DrillBomb-Art.jpg|Drill Bomb MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missle MMV-BlackHole-Art.jpg|Black Hole MM8-Get-AstroCrush-SS.png|Mega Man obtaining the Astro Crush move MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM6-CentaurFlash-Art.jpg|Centaur Flash Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster New SSF2 Screenshot.png|Mega Man in Super Smash Flash 2 fwdk;gop.png|Super Adapter in Super Smash Flash 2 Fucking_Trash.jpg|Mega Man as he appears in his upcoming 2017 cartoon series Mega Man Classic - Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System Trivia * Mega Man is the second character in his series to be a combatant in Death Battle, the first being Dr. Wily and his robot masters. * Mega Man is known as Rock Man in Japan. To reference this in the comics and cartoon, his standard name is Rock when he's not Mega Man. * Mega Man's sprites were lifted straight out of the 1995 SNES game, Mega Man 7. * Coincidentally, his nemesis Dr Wily who also appeared on Death Battle also had his sprite come from Mega Man 7. * Mega Man's robotic dog Rush has made several cameos throughout DEATH BATTLE! ** As one of Hercule's capsules in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki ** When he merged with Mega Man to form the Super Adapter ** At the KO! screen when he plays fetch with Astro Boy with Mega Man's head Category:Capcom Characters Category:Megaman Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Gun Wielders Category:Returning Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Completed Profile Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Air Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users